sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
A Done Deal
Landing Platform - Level 104: Nar Shaddaa Sprawled on one of the top platforms of the city-moon and held in place by a haphazard maze of interlocking grids built upon the shoulders of other levels, the landing area of Nar Shaddaa welcomes its travellers with a seedy dread of the galaxy's fringe. It is a run down, gravity defying tarmac, filled with the best and the worst the universe has to offer, peppered with sentients of assorted species, and alive with insatiable crowds. There is a continual buzz of space traffic between Nar Shaddaa and the far-flung systems of the galaxy: mighty transgalactic transports and bulk cargo vessels, the garish yachts and caravels of the Hutt ganglords, the battle-scarred corsairs of the mercenaries and bounty hunters, the pirate brigantines, and even the occasional commercial passenger liner, packet starjammer, or massive migration arks. Life has a different meaning here, all beings are tough and jaded and danger is nearly tangible. The sharp reek of ship exhaust is ever-present, as are the ships themselves, roaring and gliding and swooping overhead, landing and taking off in an endless bizarre ballet. Small offices set up by private techs litter the edges of the spaceport, the techs shouting to one another constantly. And of course, above them all, looms the massive, pale orb of Nal Hutta. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Shuttle Terminal (+zlook at terminal) => R2 Astromech Droid -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Karawn'Rai => SHUTTLE: Sienar Lambda Class Shuttle -- Jizz Fandango => Currency Exchange Terminal: Nar Shaddaa => SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Kartdog => Repair Kit Dispensor There are 11 ships here. To see which ships are present, use +SHIPS. Obvious exits: ast leads to Customs House - Level 104: Nar Shaddaa. ICly, it is Nelona, 24 ABY or 43 ISY. It is just after midnight on the Smuggler's Moon. The spaceport is, as usual, abuzz with activity: 'free traders' landing, loading and unloading shipments, and then zipping off again; bounty hunters making a stop on their way to claim what's owed; vessels of all shapes and sizes coming and going as they please, the various lights of the Moon glancing off their hulls as they lift up and away, and then into space. One such ship is a frequent sight at the docks: the Hirakiis, a Sardakh Ship Systems Class 750 Freighter, also known as a 'Ghtroc 750', is in her usual berth nearest the platform's main ingress. Her captain, the young spacer Jaspar Andromidas, happens to be leaning against one of the ship's landing struts, chatting with one of the dockworkers about.. something. Those with good hearing, or the ability to read lips, might hear words like 'big shipment' and 'good pay for good work'. Making his way along the still busy spaceport, Karawn'Rai snoops around as if he was looking for something. The constant sounds of ships coming and going, along with all the dock machinery fills his ears. He makes his way towards one specific ship, the Hirakiis. His contacts told him this was the place to find a smuggler looking for "employees." The Twi'lek stands off to the side as the machinery makes its way through. Even though he tried to look like he was part of the scene, he was sure he looked out of place. Several times he attempts to wave down a worker, however they just speed by and continue their job. Jaspar taps a cigarra out of a pack, lights it, and makes a show of relaxing and smoking it, as the dock-worker about-faces and returns to his former task, whatever it may be. Droids buzz and whirr as they ferry cargo in and out of the ship's bay, and every so often the man looks to a data-padd and makes a note on it, nodding and smiling to himself. Once Karawn is within earshot, and Jaspar does not need to yell to be heard, the man turns to face the Twi'lek. "Yes? Can I help you?" He inquires, though perhaps he already knows the Twi'lek's next words. The busy docks continue doing what they do, no matter whose around and what they want to hear. As a loader skirts by, a human turns towards and acknowledges him, "Yes?" The Twi'lek spoke louder than normal due to the busy-ness of the port. "Good day, I am looking for a Jaspar, he owns this ship." Karawn points at the Freighter. He stood holding his shoulders up and chest out, not in an attempt to make himself look stronger, it was just his natural way to hold himself. "In the flesh," Jaspar responds, offering a smile, and extending a hand. "Jaspar Andromidas, Andromidas Galaxy Logistics. You tell us who, what, when, and where, and we'll figure out the how." He speaks with the tone and mannerisms of a man who's been around the block time and again... or perhaps he's just a natural orator. "What can I do for you?" The Twi'lek nods, as the human confirms who he is and extends out his hand to complete the normal greeting ritual of humans. Great, he thought to himself. "I am Karawn'Rai, I am Torin's contact, I'm sure he has spoken to you of me." Karawn kept his focus on Jaspar however due to his military background his head was on a swivel. He continued, "We are looking for someone who is interested in hiring some extra hands for their crew." "Torin did mention he had some friends looking for work, yes." Jaspar confirms. "I certainly wouldn't mind--" And at that moment, one of the loader droids, fresh from a drop-off, fizzles and comes to a dead stop at Jaspar's feet. "--COMPETENT, RELIABLE HELP!" He finishes, glaring daggers at the droid, and giving it a swift kick, sending it screaming into the distance. Jaspar reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose, folding his arms across his chest as he does. "Oy vey.." Karawn watched the droid whizzed in, and smirks as it's kicked back to work. "Aren't these things supposed to think for themselves?" He states as the smirk still sat on his face. The hunk of robotic metal shoots off in a haste. He leans up against one of the crates sitting next to him, " I have some experience in the," pausing, "Profession." continuing, "Aside from military experience that both Torin and I can bring, our third party is pretty handy with droids and tech." Karawn'Rai looks around the area to as if to double check that no one extra was listening or watching. "We're working on an idea that may interest you however Torin being the Chemical guy, could explain it to you better." "I'm ex-military myself, but I won't say no to more experience." Jaspar responds, nodding. "And my ship is of decent size, so there will be plenty of room to work. Most of the ship is made up of cargo space, some of which I've had re-purposed into various things over the years.. a medical bay, most recently." He sighs, briefly glancing to the floor. "I could do with a good, solid, dependable crew." And back up. "One that can handle the life, and won't run off at the first sign of trouble." Karawn'Rai says, "Can't beat military experience, hardens nerves and most know how to handle themselves in sticky situations." He shifts his weight off of the crate and flicks around one of his lekku. "Torin has medical experience, and I fought with him in the past in space battles. Aside from the military piloting, I have experience of my own, coming out of Ryloth, I'm sure you know all about our main yet illicit trade." Scratching the side of his lekku, he flings it back and continues on. "If the money is good, you can have yourself three solid men, ready to start." He looks back up at the Freighter for moment and then his gaze goes back to Jaspar. "Good to know." Jaspar nods. "I don't consider myself a harsh taskmaster. I've had my fill of that from my days in the service." He pauses. "The way I work.. we each do our jobs, we have a good run, we get paid. I'm not asking you to move mountains, though.. unless you feel confident in your mountain-moving skills. All I'm asking for is you put up your best, and I'll put up mine in return." He offers a hand. Listening intently on what the human went over. The more he listened, the more he seemed pleased, yet he kept a calm demeanor. He was happy to hear what Jaspar has to say. "Steady pay, and excitement are just what we are in the market for. If moving mountains is what you want, we'll get it done." He returned the customary deal shake. "Where and when boss? I can relay with the other two and we can have a meet up if you like, ya know, to go over the law of the land." "For your first job? Within the week, I'm hoping. I'm waiting to hear back from some friends. If all goes as planned, it'll be a good first run for you and the rest of the gang." Jaspar flashes a grin, and a thumbs up. "Oh, and if you head below, stop in at the Meltdown Cafe, or the Pleasure Palace, on level 92, the Beggar's Cove Cantina on 23. If you go to the Pleasure Palace, ask for Nasiri, tell him you're with me. He'll set you up. The Beggar's Cove is a.. how to say... private club, really. Tell them you're with me, and keep your nose clean." Karawn'Rai Nods at the information given. "I will pass the word to the other two." Pleasure palace, he thinks to himself, those always a good ring to em. "Got it, Nasiri." Karawn pulls at the bottom of his t-shirt to straigten it out. "Sounds good, boss. Looking forward to shipping out." He glances quickly around and gets ready to head out. Category:Logs Category:RP Logs